fitocracyfandomcom-20200213-history
A Beginner's Guide to Training-Related Resources
Originally posted by leahlionheart There are a compendium of tools available freely online that will assist you in tracking, analyzing, and measuring progress. Being aware (and honest) about your own behaviors is a foundation to body transformation, improvement, and overall fitness. Below is listed resources that will hopefully be of assistance to you. They are categorized by subject/theme. Nutrition Tracking *MyFitnessPal - a nutrition-tracking site with a social component. Simple and effective. Has free iPhone and Android apps for mobile users. (I'm lionheart523 if you want a pal) *FitDay - nutrition-tracking site, has excellent visualization tools to check out macronutrient breakdowns and calorie intake. *DailyPlate - nutrition-tracking site. Has an exhaustive selection of food and associated nutritional values. Diets/Plans *Swole.me - automatic diet planner (enter criteria = get a plan) *Deflab.me - caloric intake/output calculator to maintain muscle/lose fat *LeanGains - Lean Gains protocol by Martin Berkhan. A form of intermittent-fasting. Lifting Programs *Starting Strength - along with StrongLifts, SS is the best beginner's program. *Starting Strength Wiki - thorough overview/wiki on Ripptoe's Starting Strength *Madcow 5x5 Calculator - MC5x5 is a great follow-up to SL or SS. This site allows you to calculate what weights to use while progressing through the program. Information/Tools *EXRX Exercise and Muscle Directory - comprehensive collection of (a) exercises, (b) gifs that show how they are performed, and © what muscle groups they recruit/target. *Cathletics Weightlifting - wide variety of oly and powerlifting videos showing form and technique. *RAW Powerlifting Classification Standards - what class do you fall into? *Weight & Strength Standards - nifty little site to determine where you fall on the weightlifting spectrum. Intermediate? Advanced? etc. *Strength Standards - 1RM calculator for lifts Cardio *Couch to 5K - an excellent program to get yourself running. Good for those who've never run before; progress is steady & manageable. *HalHigdon.com - a popular, free series of half-marathon and full-marathon training programs. Tools (Physical) *The Workout Log - Well-built, spiral-bound workout log. Primarily for lifting, easily the best pre-fab log out there. *GymBoss - a pager-sized device that will kick your ass daily, nightly, and ever-so-rightly. Great for kettlebells, XFit, interval runs, heavy ropes, and any manner of excruciating self-punishment. *Starting Strength (2nd Ed.) - The Bible. Mark Ripptoe's piece de resistance. *Strength Training Anatomy - inexpensive book of detailed anatomical drawings as relating to strength training. Supplementation Purchasing *BodyBuilding.com - not always the cheapest, but has a ridiculous amount of stock and is overall very competitive. Google around for discount coupons. *NutraPlanet - excellent prices, wide selection. Their sales are for real. *Amazon - fairly good selection, prices can range from 'way too much' to 'is this a pricing error?' *TrueProtein - bulk supplies, in-house mixes, and customized mixes. Not for the faint of heart, but potentially cheap-cheap if you're into making your own. Google for coupons. *SmartPowders - bulk supplies and brand-name supplements. Great prices. *MyProtein - great supplementation store for those in the UK Information *Examine - thorough, comprehensive, well-researched review of supplements. Brought to you by our very own in-house chemistry genius, SilverHydra . Goal Tracking *Joes Goals - a simple, powerful habit-tracker. Great for tracking trends in your behaviors. *Daytum - sleeker than Joe's Goals; similar insofar as it's a habit tracker. I personally find it very pretty but too complicated to take seriously. Free version is good, can sign-up for monthly/yearly memberships with more extensive features. Misc. Communities *r/loseit - Reddit's weight-loss community *r/fitness - Reddit's fitness community */fit/ - 4Chan's /fit/ - fitness/health. NSFW. Otherwise: awesome. Blogs *The Spartan Warrior - great fitblr full of motivational, thoughtful posts. *Mark's Daily Apple - paleo blog; still useful for those not doing the primal thing Fini If you have any questions, please feel free to PM me. If you have additional resources you would like to see included, please comment with them and I'll add them in. Any feedback, questions, complaints, etc., is appreciated! Stay great. Category:Ultimate Beginner's Sticky Category:Backed-up Forum Threads Category:FAQs Category:Resources